My Brother's Fiancée
by GAotaku
Summary: The title says it all. One-shot. REVIEW PLEASE :)


**My Brother's Fiancée**

_**Written by GAotaku**_

**One-shot**

**A/N: I changed Youichi's age from 8 to 15 like suggested. You may notice that the characters are a bit OC. Chapter has been revised. If you still spot mistakes you can tell me :) Thank you for the reviews! I know that normaly no one sane would take a bath with a stranger no matter how old both of them are. But for the sake of my story let's just overlook it!**

**A/N: I've revised the story once again after receiving the helpful review of Wendy402. I hope there aren't any mistakes anymore. If there are then you then go ahead and review or PM me.**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me**

_Youichi's POV_

I still remember the first time I met Onii-san's fiancée. It wasn't Onii-san who introduced her to me. It was pure coincidence back then, or maybe even fate. Onii-san used to bring girl's home often; they all looked good and nice, but they also shared one common thread: all of them were after our family's money.

I hate to see him being used, so I always tyrannized them away. Whenever I was alone with one of them, I would call them names, throw paper balls or accidentally splash my juice on them. It were only small things, but in the long term it gets on their nerves. Since they played sweet girl in front of Onii-san, they couldn't complain. In the end I would win and they broke up with him unwillingly.

In the last five years I haven't seen Onii-san bringing anyone with him or mentioning a girl's name. I thought that he has given up at finding a girlfriend, then he proved me totally wrong one day at diner. He announced, that he would introduce a girl to us- his fiancée, who was pregnant with his baby. My eyes went wide at his news, while our parents and sister were squealing.

Yeah, even dad squealed like a girl.

They asked all kinds of questions, which he patiently answered. Mom and Dad didn't have a problem with what kind of girl he went out with as long as he really loved her. Meanwhile I was thinking out a plan to make the new target run away. That girl must be clever. She seduced him in sleeping with her and then tell him that she was carring his child. I needed a better and cruel way to chase her away. What I didn't expect was, after I retreated to my room, for Onii-san to come and talk to me. At first I wondered what he wanted.

"Youichi, I'm going to be blunt with you. I know that you have been scaring away all my previous girlfriends, but I wouldn't let you do it with this particular girl. I love her, that's why I asked her to marry me. If I even suspect the littlest misdeed then I don't know you anymore. Do you understand?"

I was angry at him afterwards. Couldn't he see that this girl was corrupting him? She wouldn't be any different than the others. Why couldn't he understand that I wanted the best for him? We were arguing and shouting for a long time until I couldn't take it anymore and ran away.

I didn't know to where, but every place was better than enduring my brother's presence. I ran for a long time and even ended up taking the underground train. In the end I found myself strolling around in a big park. Minutes or hours passed, when I began to freeze. I considered going back, but stubborn as I was I decided against the idea. My brother wasn't heartless, he would worry about me and I would let him worry some more before coming back. Besides I was too pridefull to go back now.

I sat on a bench far away from weird people and beggars. It was boring and cold so I swung my legs back and forth in attempt to distract my thoughts. I didn't realize that I attracted attention. For one I was a little kid in their eyes- though I'm already 15 years old- sitting alone on a bench in the middle of the night and I'm the youngest son of the Hyuuga's. I may have said that I attracted attention, but no one came and spoke to me. There was only one person who had the courage to talk to me.

It was a young girl, probably around my brother's age, meaning 27, with macaron brown hair and caramel colored eyes, which were framed in thick black nerd glasses. In her right hand she carried a supermarket bag. "Hey there, little boy. What are you doing alone here at such a late hour? Did you got separated from your family?" On her face was plastered a friendly smile. From her tone I guessed that she was really only concerned about me and didn't know who I was, so I answered her with a little lie after a few minutes of silence.

"I ran away from home after I had a fight with my Onii-san... I usually know the way back, but I've never went outside so late. It's dark and I don't know our house address." I told her. The girl's eyes went wide for a split second. "Oh my god. That's horrible, little one. How about you come with me for this night and tomorrow we will search for your home? Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything. By the way, my name is Mikan Sakura. You can just call me Mikan or Nee-chan." Mikan hold her free hand out to me and waited. I eyed her and came to the conclusion that she was trustworthy.

I jumped from the bench and took her hand. Her hand felt much more soft and warm than it appeared to be. Mikan was a talk active person as well, the whole way to her apartment she filled the silence with small talk. I just nodded to what she said or gave an approving grunt. She didn't seem to be disturbed with my silence, and chatted like a waterfall happily. Only one time, where she asked for my name, I told her it was Youichi.

To my annoyance she simply referred to me as You-chan. Usually I would tell them not to call me that, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her. Somewhere along the line I started to regard her as 'Nee-chan' as well.

Soon we arrived at her apartment. It was decent and had a homely atmosphere. Nee-chan went to a small kitchen and placed the groceries in the fridge. "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat if you want." She couldn't see me with her back facing my direction, so I said that I already ate diner.

It took some time until she was done and in my boredom I scanned her furniture decorating her home.

The kitchen was built in the living room. It contained all necessary devices like a small fridge, an oven and so on. In the center of the living room stood a creme colored couch. In front of the couch was a small table and a bit further was a tv. There were only two more doors, which probably led to the bedroom and the bathroom. Photos of flowers, animals and cooking hung on the walls. So all in all there wasn't much furniture in this place, but it still had a nice feeling to it.

"I'm done. I still need to take a bath since I just came home from the library. Do you want to take one with me, You-chan? You must have been freezing outside. It wouldn't do any good, if you were to catch a cold!" Without waiting for my response Nee-chan simply pulled me along to the bath. You would think that grown-up woman should be a bit more warry of such situations, but Nee-chan didn't seem to mind to take a bath with a 15 years old.

Without a care she stripped off her clothes and didn't even bother to cover herself up with a towel. I was good at judging people, therefor I knew that Nee-chan didn't thought like a slut, '_Look at my perfect naked body. I'm the most beautiful woman that exist' _, but more likely she was just way too open-minded for her own good. When she saw that I haven't moved an inch from the position she left me, she must have thought that I was shy, because next think I knew she was pulling me out of my shirt and pants.

She had already drawn a hot bath and she slowly decended into the hot water with a blissful sigh with me in a tow. Luckily for me she had warped a towel around her. I didn't liked the picture of me being pressed at an unknown person's body, so I squirmed away to the other side of the tube. Nee-chan only giggled at my actions and started to enjoy the bath. This was the moment when I noticed the little bump at her stomach. She must have felt my stare, because she gently rubbed her stomach and answered my unasked questions.

"I'm in my fourth month pregnant. I've just found out a few days ago. You should've seen my fiancé's expression when I broke the news to him, You-chan! He had a priceless face and I really wished that I could have made a photo from it. I swear it was hilarious. He told me that he wanted to introduce me to his family soon. I'm kind of nevous about it, you know? What if they don't like me or think that I'm not worthy enough for him? What will happen to the baby then? I don't want it to grow up without grandparents. I love my Jii-chan, that's why I want my baby to have one as well.

My parent's died seven years ago. If I wouldn't have met my fiancé three years after that I don't think I could have pulled myself through all the mess. He helped me lots and I'm truly grateful for all he had done for me. I believe that I know him better than anyone as good as he knows me. There aren't enough words to describe how much I love him." Her words were definetly sincere. I wished someone like her would be dating my brother, then I wouldn't need to worry that his wife loves his money more than him self.

After the bath Nee-chan and I went to sleep. The bed was rather small in comparison to the one I sleep in but it was soft and comfortable. I immediately was asleep even before my head hit the pillow. Unconciniously I felt her pulling me near her body and craddling me.

_The next day..._

On the next day I awoke to the smell of freshly made pancakes. I went to the kitchen and saw two stacks of pancakes on the dinning table. Nee-chan noticed my presence and motioned me to sit down to eat. "I was just about to call you, You-chan. It seems like you have got a keen nose, I mean you slept so deeply when I woke up... I hope pancakes are alright with you?"

"... Yes, thank you very much for your generousness. You allowed me to stay here overnight and even went through the trouble to cook for me as well. Thanks, Nee-chan.", I told her politly, like I had been taught by Mom, with my head kept down so she wouldn't see my red colored cheeks.

It embarassed me to no end that I wished the floor would open up and swallow me. This was the first time I said to someone 'thank you' and really meant it, but she deserved to hear that since she has been nothing but kind and caring to a stranger, even if I do was a little kid, the most would have simply called the police or tried to win my favour to get money out of me. However Nee-chan seemed way to dense to realise who I really am and too innocent to plan something cruel or selfish.

The breakfeast was delicious and Nee-chan continued talking about nonsense to fill out the silence. _She really talks alot. _I'm not sure how many times that I thought this in the whole time I spent with her. After eating Nee-chan washed the plates and because I didn't wanted to do nothing, I volunteered to dry the plates.

As soon as we were done she changed out of her pyjamas and put on a simple white dress made out of chiffon. The dress was tight at the beginning, but was flowing freely after her bust and the hem was full of beautiful flower embroideries. To accompany the dress she wore white romanian sandals with flower decoration, a small simple purse as well as a small lilie-flower hair ornament. In other words she looked... cute. Since the only clothes in my size were the ones I had woren yesterday I needed to wear them again. It's not like I had a problem with wearing the same article of clothing two days in a row, but I liked to have everything clean and those clothes from yesterday were definetly dirty. With a low grumble Nee-chan and I stepped out of the house.

We were walking towards the park she had found me in so I could 'remember' how to get back from there. Nee-chan insisted tht she needed to come with me until I was 100% sure that I didn't get the address wrong. On our way we sometimes stopped to buy something, like ice-cream or howmallon. The trip back was very enjoyable. I had fun like I didn't had for a long time anymore. Soon we arrived at a road near my home, so I needed to part with her. There was a very weird feeling in my chest that I have never felt before. When I saw her waving her hand at me and flashing me her smile as she turned around at the corner it felt like I was missing something important.

I'm just a kid so it wasn't what my parents called 'love' especially since she was way older than me and then there was the fact that I knew her for not even a whole day. Besides I don't have got any interests in girls in the moment. I entered the gate and noticed five police cars parking in front of th house's door. _They must have called the police and told them that I went missing... _I was aware that it spelled trouble for me.

After I entered the living room I saw a lot of police men standing around the couchs and my family sitting there. My mother had her head in the hands, while probably crying, dad was comforting her with soothing words and Aoi had a worried expression om her face. The only one who was composed was Natsume. Like always he had a serious face and he was the first one to spot me.

It ended like I imagined. The police men were sent back by dad, who was apologizing to them for interrupting with their work. Mom and Aoi made me promise to never run away from home again. Onii-san was simply sitting around and didn't utter a single word. It frustated me to think that he didn't care what happens to me, like I was an unnecessary existience. We didn't speak with each other anymore from that time on.

After a week of silence the day I dreaded came: His fiancee would visit to spend the whole day with us. Mom noticed my behaviour towards Onii-san and had asked me the night before to be nice to my soon-to-be sister-in-law. She told me that Onii-san was really in love with that girl and he has shown her a photo of them on a date. His fiancee apparently looked like a nice girl, who loved Onii-san as much as he loved her.

The next morning I relucantly woke up, not without considering playing ill, and made my way down. From the loud noise I heard from the dinning room I concluded that _that _person had already arrived. With a sigh I entered the room they all were in. "You-chan? Oh my god, is that really you?!" I would recognize that voice from everywhere, it was still freshly engraved in my mind. The voice of that woman who was nicer than anyone I had known. "... Nee-chan? What are you doing here?" She smiled brightly at me and opened her mouth to answer me, while bouncing up and down making her way to me. Even before she started to speak I realized the answer myself. My family just looked surprised that I knew who she was. I also could see that Onii-san was restraining himself not to grab Nee-chan to stop her from bouncing. If she were to trip it could end up bad. I've got to say that she is a ball of energy.

"I could ask you the same! Remember about my fiancé whom I was supposed to visit? He is living here. Since you are here as well could it be that you are his little brother he told me about? That is such a coincidence!" I couldn't stop my mouth cracking into a small smile. To think the Nee-chan I met and wished to have been Onii-san's lover turned out to be his real lover. Doesn't it make you feel like this is much more fate than coincidence? I let her give me a bear hug me and made eye contact with Onii-san. I mouthed him some words which made him smile.

_"Good job. I like her."_

_**~ THE END ~**_

**I would like to thank you for reviewing/ marking as favorite/ following:**

_AnimeMango_

_StarElsie_

_XxLady ClassicismxX_

_AiramEnalye_

_mg1999_

_pretty-awesome-girl11d7_

_Wendy402_

_HuanYe_

_chocola13_

_Guest_

**and all those who have simply read my story. Don't be shy and review/ favorite/ follow as well! :)**


End file.
